What Dreams May Come
by MistressBlue
Summary: As Ami mentally prepares herself for her first day at a new school, she is met by a certain stranger. Recalling unforgotten memories, Ami remembers her relationship to this person. Kinda sad, intriguing. Don't worry, you won't need a tissue box.


What Dreams May Come  
  
  
  
She dipped her toe in the water, discovering the cool temperature. A ripple spread across the crystalline surface, as she stepped in completely, adjusting to the water. She submerged her entire body underwater and began to stroke. She gracefully swam ,resembling a nymph of some kind, with streaming blue hair . After a forty five seconds or so, she emerged from the water. Strands of her midnight hair clouding her eyes and sticking to her neck, sending a somewhat sensual vibe. She flicked the locks back and headed towards the steps leading out of the pool. Leaving a trail of damp footsteps behind her, she picked up a towel that was neatly folded on the ground and shook it open roughly.  
  
She wiped her face and winced at the bitter smell of chlorine drowning her senses. She loved to swim but not at a public pool, where many citizens acted very immature, causing 'accidents' in it. She began strolling to the elevator door and pressed the up button. The glow of the numbers above her indicated the floor it was in and Amy looked at it with discontent.  
  
::Another day, her first day in a new school. A fresh start, a new beginning. Soon she'd be walking the halls of Juban Junior High. A chance to uplift her social status and get down with her obsessive study habits. But she couldn't do that, she could never do that. I was her nature to prepare, though it wasn't a must in her job description.  
  
With an I.Q higher than most if not all of her peers, she was considered a girl genius right down to the core. Today she was sure she'd hear rumors about her, her classmates murmuring things regarding her intelligence. Many times she's try to ignore them, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.  
  
She's try to fit in, but her determination to be accepted betrayed her actual lack of self confidence. It was true. Confidence wasn't on the highest level, being made fun of was. She'd keep a strong attitude during school but as soon as she got home, she burst into tears.  
  
Her so called family weren't much of a help either. Her parents were always fighting. All she would hear were the sounds of slamming doors and rude remarks. Though they would never discuss it much, their parent's were on the verge of divorce.  
  
It really didn't bother her much. It was better happily separated and unwillingly married. It was just better that way, much better:: The elevator doors opened with a metallic 'ping' and out came a handsome young man. Ebony hair and Beautiful dark blue eyes. He smiled genuinely and passed her with a fling of air. She stood there mesmerized, taking in the curves of his face and the look in his eyes. For a moment she could swear she had lost all ability to speak.  
  
There was some thing intriguing about him, he was so familiar. Before she could rethink her actions she opened her mouth and said "Excuse me"? The mysterious man turned around to face her, his smile still planted on his face . He froze in his tracks and began walking towards her. Suddenly he stood in awe, searching her every feature. "Do I"? He started. "Know you"? She finished.  
  
They studied each other for a moment, both of them speechless to say anything. Her eyes washed over him like a tide. Hi was about seventeen, a few years her senior. His hair was mussed, clouding his eyes, still not too difficult to make out the apparent bluish shade. He noticed how she was looking at him and they met each other's gazes. She suddenly recalled an event from a long time ago, surprised she still kept it stored in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASKBACK It was a hot summer day. The sun's rays hitting hard on the ground, making it so warm and egg could be fried on it. She stared and stared at him amazed. His skills were quite good, he was a fine artist for his age. He looked over at the roses and engraved the scene on paper. She found herself lingering on his smile, that smile that made her weak at the knees. Suddenly the young man stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Ami". He said shyly. "Hi Darien". She responded. "Um...Amy." She looked up to face him. His hair was mussed clouding his eyes, still not too difficult to make out the bluish shade. "Yes". She said, waiting for his reply. "Will you marry me"? He asked. She just sat there puzzled at how fast the words came out. "Darien, were too young". She answered as a tint of red made it's way to her cheeks. "Duh, when were older". He told her as he began to lean in closer. Amy could feel her blush intensify as his lips tenderly brushed hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and handed her a sheet of paper, then left. And slowly unfolded it and smiled at what it had. There, a single red rose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASBACK  
  
Reaching for the nearest explanation she quickly answered. "No,...I, uh. I don't think so." A hint of sadness flickered over his face but was soon replaced by a somewhat forced smile. "I'm Sorry, I guess you just look so familiar". He said as he began to turn away. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time". She called after him. "It's quite all right Ami". He said and suddenly, both of them momentarily froze. "How did you know my name Darien"? She asked but soon felt foolish after the last words escaped her. "How did you know mine"? 


End file.
